Aquí, conmigo
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Te quiero aquí, conmigo. Luchando por nuestro matrimonio, por nuestro futuro. Aquí cerca mío, cerca del amor que te tengo.


Hello!

Happy V Day For Everyone!

Estoy súper feliz de estar aquí, publicando algo que surgió en tres días, mas o menos. Esto es impropio en mi porque, por lo general, le doy muchas vueltas a las historias. Demoro mucho es publicar cualquier cosa.

Y, bueno, esta pequeña historia no tiene mucho que ver con día de los enamorados, pero es muucho mas romántica que cualquier cosa que haya escrito.

Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Aquí, conmigo**

Hay papeles sobre la mesa de centro. Muchas letras, frases, cubren casi toda su extensión. No estoy realmente segura de lo que dicen, me puedo hacer una idea, pero por una vez en mi vida deseo no leerlas.

 _Es necesario_ , me reprendo, _tengo que saber… saber lo que propone. No puedo quedar en la ignorancia_.

Sin embargo, he desistido de hacerlo.

Han estado ahí alrededor de dos semanas, incluso hay una ligera capa de polvo cubriéndolo todo. No he sido capaz de acercarme. Es como si… como si el hecho de pensar en tocarlas me hiciera daño. Bueno, me hace daño que este ahí porque imagino lo que hay escrito. Solo… solo estoy retrasándolo. ¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más podré hacerlo? Tengo miedo de que un día de estos, se presente y me obligue a leerlos cuando vea que ni siquiera los he tocado desde que los dejó ahí.

—Señora…

—Granger —respondo. Parpadeo—. Hermione Granger.

Él asiente. Es empático conmigo, remueve los papeles que están en su escritorio. Hay una carpeta marrón con mi nombre, hay exámenes ahí —Bien, Hermione, tengo los resultados de las pruebas que te hiciste esta mañana.

Suspiro largamente mientras voy asimilando sus palabras —Dígame cuales fueron los resultados.

Desde hace muchos días me he sentido mal. Tan mal que me es imposible levantarme e ir a trabajar, creo que podría ser una depresión, pero esto está mucho más allá. He tenido que visitar un médico muggle, por supuesto, no confió es los cotillas de San Mungo. Sé que todos sabrían mis resultados mucho antes que yo.

—Estas embarazada, Hermione.

Embarazada.

Oh.

Un bebé.

 _Embarazada_.

Estoy… estoy…

Me tocó el vientre masajeándolo.

No ahora.

—No puede ser… —escapa de mis labios. Mi vista se nubla inmediatamente, cierro los ojos intentando tranquilizarme.

—Sé que…

Me masajeo la cabeza, un dolor se está expandiendo. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Por qué ahora?

Carraspea e interrumpe mis pensamientos —Es inusual. Vi los exámenes que te hicieron hace años, y es totalmente una excepción que hayas quedado embarazada nuevamente.

Me miro las manos e intento suprimir las lágrimas —La última vez que intenté quedar embarazada, la… la ginecóloga me dijo que mi útero era demasiado inmaduro. ¿Sabe cuántos bebes perdí antes de que me dijera eso?

Frunce los labios —Sería una imprudencia decir que este embarazo llegará a término, pero, siendo sincero, si tomamos las precauciones necesarias… quizás… podríamos…

Quizás, resulte.

O, quizás, no.

—¿Puedo saber cuántos meses tengo?

—Según la prueba tienes alrededor de ocho semanas, pero prefiero hacerte una ecografía. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

¿Estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo que las otras veces?

Hace años tuve mi primera emocionante ecografía, todo estaba bien, pero cuando me hice la segunda el feto estaba muerto. Lo mismo se repitió una vez más, años después de la primera. La Medibruja me confirmó que mi útero es inmaduro, tengo hipoplasia, para que un bebé se forme como corresponde. Cualquier embarazo podría terminar en pérdida. Entonces, entonces… decidimos no intentarlo más. Seríamos felices sin hijos, que gran mentira.

—No quiero ilusionarme, pero creo que… me gustaría verlo.

 _Escucharlo_ , pienso. _Aunque todo sea una ilusión, aunque todo se derrumbe como las demás veces_ …

…

Tengo las fotografías en mi mano. Efectivamente tengo poco más de dos meses de gestación. Y… y estoy tan, _tan_ , asustada que apenas puedo moverme hacia la parada de autobús. Obviamente sé qué debo hacer el recorrido lento y no aparecerme en casa.

No quiero regresar a casa, sinceramente.

Ver el triste panorama que me resume.

Todo se refleja en mi vida diaria: levantarme temprano, trabajar, llegar a casa y dormir. En ese orden exacto. No hay variantes. Desde hace un mes ha sido así, incluso más ajetreado de lo que debería.

Las cosas entre nosotros se derrumbaron cual castillo de naipes.

Pero sabía que sucedería, nadie soportaría a una mujer que no puede dar hijos. Todo pintaba bien al principio, todo era un cuento de hadas rosa, todo se volvió monótono después de años.

Todo en nosotros se disolvió tan rápido que solo me di cuenta cuando él me dijo que se iba.

Se fue.

No luchó.

O, quizás, lo hizo y yo no me di cuenta.

O, quizás, fui yo quien terminó alejándolo.

Suspiro y tomo el autobús que está en la parada. Estoy en el limbo, sentimientos encontrados con esta noticia. Noticia que podría calmar o revolucionarlo todo en mi vida, en nuestra vida.

No quiero ilusionarme, es inevitable, pero estaré dispuesta a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que el bebé este bien, para que este conmigo los meses que decida estar en mi interior.

.

.

La casa está en silencio.

Me abruma tanto o más que este en penumbra.

Es demasiado grande para mi sola, no quiero irme de aquí, eso sería admitir una derrota. Extrañamente me siento así, derrotada.

Muevo la cabeza quitando malos pensamientos.

Camino por el pequeño pasillo, y sin quererlo mi mirada se dirige hacia la mesa de centro donde los papales están intactos.

Papeles que definen nuestro futuro.

— _Quiero el divorcio._

—Estoy embarazada —murmuro a la nada. Su voz me llena con tres palabras dolorosas. Si lo hubiese sabido en ese momento, el momento en el que me dejó. Quizás, todo hubiese cambiado, pero ahora…

Me siento en el sillón más grande de la sala con la mirada fija en los papeles. Alzo una mis manos para tomarlos, pero, como ha ocurrido antes, desisto a pocos centímetros.

 _No_.

No puedo hacerlo.

Es demasiado doloroso.

Son diez años tirados a la basura, diez años de altos y bajos, diez años junto a la persona de la que me enamoré en el colegio.

Diez años con alguien que se dio por vencido.

— _¿Qué nos pasó, Hermione? ¿Dónde quedaron todas las promesas?_

Solo tengo que firmar.

¡Qué importa lo que dice! ¡Qué importan todas las pérdidas que pueda conllevar el firmar sin leer! ¡A la mierda!

Me yergo y alzo el brazo, sin titubear, para tomar los papeles.

Son demasiados, pero finalmente encuentro la hoja donde su firma está plasmada. Este es el divorcio muggle, el cual insistí que realizáramos. El matrimonio mágico es más engorroso y se debe hacer presencial. Tendré que verlo ahí, de estos papeles se encargará mi abogado.

Trazo su firma con mis dedos y suspiro, hay una pluma a un lado. La tomó y…

—¿Estas dispuesta a rendirte?

Saltó y todos los papeles caen al suelo. Me levantó al mismo tiempo que avanza hacia mí.

Esta agitado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón, y despeinado, una ligera capa de sudor cubre su rostro.

—No me he rendido, Draco. Solo estoy terminando lo que tu empezaste. Firmaré para que puedas llevártelos.

—No vine por los papeles.

Me cruzo de brazos tratando de sostenerme a mí misma.

Nos debemos una conversación, pero ¿Por qué ahora?

—Me equivoqué. Lo siento —murmura pasándose una de sus manos por el pelo—. Siento haberte hecho esto.

Es el primero en dar el paso a la reconciliación, entonces soy yo la otra en retroceder.

No de nuevo.

Las crisis matrimoniales hacen más fuerte la relación, pero esta ha sido demasiado grande.

Me ha dejado.

Me ha pedido el divorcio.

Si lo ha hecho es porque encontró que nuestro matrimonio no se puede salvar.

—Pensé que esto te remecería y despertarías, pensé que… llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Y ese es el motivo.

Diez años. Diez años de mi vida junto a él.

Junto a aquel chiquillo que me despreciaba por la sangre, que me repudiaba diciéndome "sangre sucia" o "ratona de biblioteca", pero también fue el chiquillo que maduró y me ayudó cuando estuve encerrada en su Mansión. Si lo pienso, son más las cosas buenas que las malas, los años han hecho mella. Eso es bueno, pero si arranca lejos de mí por cada crisis… esto no es un juego.

—Lo vi —dice moviéndose hacia mí—. Estaba… buscando unos libros y, aunque no quería entrar, los encontré en el despacho de mi padre. Entonces… me quedé mirando el tapiz donde está el árbol de la familia. Muy abajo, estamos tu y yo… y entre nosotros hay una prolongación. Yo…

Se de lo que habla —Sí, estoy embarazada. Lo confirmé hoy y…

Me abraza.

Su rostro se presiona en mi hombro.

Su aroma me inunda y me descoloca, su calor me envuelve, me hace sentir segura.

Estoy sensible, desestabilizada y temerosa.

¿Qué significa esto?

Se fue hace casi un mes, hace dos semanas me trajo los papeles del divorcio y ahora… está aquí. Esta conmigo nuevamente.

—No significa nada —murmuro—, puedo perderlo igual que las veces anteriores.

Él resopla en mi cuello, estoy inmóvil —Tomaremos medidas. Intentaremos hacer las cosas mejores que antes.

Entonces, porque siento la necesidad de alejarlo, pero también de creerle.

—¿Me hubieras buscado si no estuviera embarazada?

Un silencio nos inunda.

Y aquel otorga cualquier respuesta.

¿Podremos estar juntos solo porque estoy embarazada? ¿Y si pierdo al bebé? ¿Me dejará? ¿Se rendirá conmigo? ¿Me rendiré yo en este momento? ¿Lo soportaré?

Lo cierto.

Es que lo amo.

Luchamos para estar juntos no podemos estar tan cansados a estas alturas.

Pero él se alejó de mí.

—Lo hubiera hecho —escucho su voz claramente—. No me he rendido, Hermione. Solo… necesitaba ver que tan lejos llegábamos, además, tenía la esperanza de que no firmaras nada. Me sentía entumecido por todo, por nuestra rutinaria vida perfecta, por nuestras peleas y falta de comunicación diaria. Nos estábamos alejando.

—Entonces, decidiste darme una sacudida.

—Creo nos la di a ambos.

Puedo entender su punto, pero nunca le perdonaré el haberme hecho sufrir así.

Mis manos se van a su rostro acariciándolo —Tengo miedo —confieso—. Muchas veces me he afanado mucho en algo y termino pensando solo en mí.

—No quiero que nos rindamos.

—Tampoco yo. Te quiero aquí, conmigo —susurro.

Draco se aleja de mí y recoge uno de los papeles que están tirados en el piso.

—Si hubieras leído estos papeles te habrías dado cuenta de que son falsos.

Frunzo el ceño mientras cada una de las hojas desaparece ante mis ojos.

—Te amo, Hermione. No lo olvides.

Se acerca y me besa lentamente, correspondo dejándome llevar por todos los sentimientos que me produce mi marido.

Quizás, es el día, la noticia o este momento, pero me doy cuenta de que no lo habría dejado ir. Me doy cuenta de que habría luchado por esto, por nuestro matrimonio, por tenerlo conmigo.


End file.
